DeiSaso the pleasure of being Human
by 10Danna01
Summary: Eh I was bored, so here is some random Deisaso :o Smut, Yaoi, No plot xD


DeiSaso: The pleasure of being human

(A/N: so I was bored, and I'm in a writing mood, soooo here is some random DeiSaso… :3 no plot just random yaoi w'' I do have a story coming up that might be a few chapters long! That will be just romance and not smut :'D so be on the lookout for that w)

Sasori laid on his bed, mindlessly thinking to himself. He had finished fixing or improving his puppets, and he wasn't in the mood to make any poisons. So here he was staring at the ceiling, with nothing to do. Being stuck in a human body had proved to be annoying. He always was tired or hungry. This was never an issue when he was a puppet. The puppet master closed his eyes deciding he was going to enjoy his peaceful moment, when a giant boom echoed through the lair. A grunt passed the redheads lips, when after the explosions came the ramblings of his art retarted partner. Sasori's face turned into a scowl as his partner invaded his thoughts without his consent. The bomber was taller than him, and had a slim figure. His hair was long, silky and the color of gold. He wore half of his hair in a fringe covering one side of his face, while some of it was atop his head in a ponytail. His skin was fair, lightly tan and had no flaws. And his eyes. They were a deep baby blue, which shined brightly. Eyeliner making his eyes pop out even more. Sasori had to admit his partner was fairly attractive, men and women wanted him. The redhead was so deep in his thoughts about the sculptor, that he didn't realize the problem that formed in his pants.

Sasori groaned once he noticed his aching arousal, none too happy that thinking about Deidara made his human body react in strange ways. Sasori rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head into a pillow. He did not want to feel this way about the bomber, but ever sense he got his emotions back he couldn't help but be attracted to him. The puppet master let out a shaky breath, his erection being very persistent and not going away. Sasori groaned as he rolled back onto his back, he was going to have to relieve himself. Undoing the sash that held his pants up, he kicked them off and was left in his boxers. Sliding his hand down his body, he rubbed his hardness through his boxers trying to ease the ache. Grunting softly, he slipped his boxers off and laid back down. Gripping his member gently, he started to rub it groaning softly. Moving his hand to the tip, he teased the head of his arousal with his thumb in a circular motion. The redhead thoughts went back to his partner, pretending it was Deidara that was stroking him. Groaning softly, Sasori started to move his hand faster. "Ah Deidara," the puppet master moaned. He was so preoccupied he did not hear the footsteps approaching his shared room.

The bomber stopped outside his shared room, he was about to open the door when he heard something. Putting his ear to the door, he made sure he confirmed what he just heard. "A-ah more, D-deidara." A shudder ran up Deidara's spine, his partner Sasori was playing with himself to the thought of him. The blondes cheeks lit up as thoughts entered his mind, non to decent ones. Cracking the door open, he looked through the small crack confirming what he thought. There was Sasori pumping his harden arousal moaning his name. Deidara would have had blood coming out his nose, but it all went south instead. Deidara stepped into the room, closing the door softly, and walked up to his preoccupied partner. Sasori has his eyes closed, and didn't relies someone had entered his room. He was so close, ready to reach his climax. When all the sudden his hand was pulled away, by a firm grasp. The redhead looked up in horror, seeing the blonde holding his forearm.

Deidara wasted no time, assaulting his partner's lips with his own. Sasori gave a shocked squeak as he was pinned down onto the bed, a pair of teeth biting on his bottom lip. Hesitantly the redhead opened his mouth, letting the bomber slide his tongue in. Sasori moaned softly as their tongues rubbed together, pushing his hips up making them grind against Deidaras. The bomber groaned, grinding his clothed erection against his partners. Breaking the kiss, the Deidara stripped his clothes off and hovered back over Sasori. A predatory smile graced the bombers lips, dipping his head down he started to nip and his partners neck. Biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, he started to lick and suck on the sensitive area. Sasori let out a long string of soft moans, tilting his head slightly making Deidara's task easier. The redhead let out a loud gasp when something wet slid around his member, Deidara had used his hand mouths to pleasure the man underneath him.

The tongue licked up and down the shaft, Sasori gasping and panting softly. Deidara pulled away, looking at the newly formed red mark on his partner's neck. Satisfied now that he claimed him, he dipped his head down taking the tip of Sasori's member into his mouth. Wasting to time, he started to suck harshly, taking more in inch by inch. Said redhead tilted his head back, moaning louder as his orgasm started to come back. Deidara chuckled; sending vibrations down the shaft making the redhead arch his back giving a silent scream. The bomber suddenly deep throated the redhead, and started to swallow around him. "AH! De-Deidara I won't Ah! Last long!" Sasori nearly screamed, Deidara's only response was to pull back a till he had just the tip in his mouth. Sucking harshly, and letting his hand mouth lick the underside of the harden organ. With a loud cry Sasori came, spilling himself into his partner's mouth. Deidara swallowed the salty liquid, giving a few more sucks making sure he got it all.

Licking his lips, Deidara reclaimed the redhead's lips. Forcing his tongue into the redhead's orifice, letting him taste his own essence. During the kiss, the bomber ran his hands up his partner's chest letting the tongues in his hand lick their way up. Sasori shudder, and gasped when the bomber pinched his nipples rather hard. Tweaking the pink buds, Deidara pulled away from the kiss to observe his partner. Red messy hair clung to his face, his muddy brown eyes foggy with lust. Drool dripped down his chin, and his back arching from the small doses of pleasure. A true work of art. Just looking at his partner made his arousal even harder, he needed to take him now. Deidara grinned, a great idea forming in his mind. Running one of his hands down his partner's body, he placed it by his entrance. The tongue from his hand poked out and plunged into his heat.

Sasori gave out a loud squeak as the tongue entered him, it felt weird. The tongue licked around inside him, stretching him and lubing him up at the same time. Sasori panted softly, trying to get used to the feeling when suddenly the tongue brushed over his prostate making his scream. "OH GOD!" closing his eyes, he gripped the sheets below him. Deidara grinned, and repeated the action getting the same results. Pulling his hand back, he shoved in all three fingers making sure his partner was stretched. Sasori cringed at the pain, but was followed by a moan as the partner rubbed that bundle of nerves. Scissoring his fingers, he didn't want to tear anything. Sasori was hard again, looking down he gazed at his partners erection wondering if it would even fit inside him. His thoughts were interrupted as Deidara rammed his fingers into that spot, making his arch of the bed.

Deidara pulled his fingers out, lined himself up with Sasori's entrance. Putting the head at the tip of the stretched hole, he pushed in. Sasori cried out in pain, at the feeling of being penetrated. "Ah Deidara it hurts!" Sasori cried out, his partners cock way bigger than three fingers. Deidara made soft shushing noises, and pushed in farther. Sasori bit his bottom lip, the trying to cope with the pain in his ass. When Deidara was all the way in, he wasted no time and started to thrust into the man underneath him. Sasori moaned in pain, while Deidara groaned in pleasure. "God you're so tight un, you need to relax." Deidara said, Sasori doing his best to relax. The bomber felt the walls around him relax; changing his angle he gave a hard thrust. Sasori let out a scream of pleasure, Deidara had hit is prostate dead on. "Do that again." Sasori whispered, his body shuddering in pleasure.

Deidara complied, ramming into the spot not letting the redhead recover pounding into the bundle of nerves. "AH! D-Deidara! DON'T STOP! Ah HARDER!" Sasori moaned out, releasing his grip on the sheets putting his hand on his partner's shoulders. Deidara was thrusting as hard as he could, the bed rocking with his motions the head board colliding with the wall. Without a doubt the base could hear them, Deidara didn't really care though. Deidara groaned, his climax was approaching fast. Grabbing his partners weeping member he started to pump it. One thrust equals two pumps ensuring that Sasori cums before him. Sasori nearly screamed, crying out digging his nails into his partner shoulders. "OH FUCK! DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled spilling himself messily, cumming hard coating his stomach. The already tight walls clamped around Deidara's cock, getting a few more thrusts Deidara came with a shudder, filling up his partner. "Sasori un," Deidara whispered riding out his orgasm as long as he could.

The bomber collapsed on top of the redhead, laying his head on his chest. Both where gasping, trying to catch their breath. Sasori made his partner look up and pulled him into a kiss, softly pressing their lips together. Deidara smiled softly, and sat up. Walking into the bathroom he got a wet wash cloth, and cleaned up his partner. Lying back down in Sasori's bed, he opened up his arms. The redhead curled up next to his partner, resting his head in the crook of Deidara's neck. "Good night un." Deidara said, looking down. Sasori was already asleep, looking rather innocent. The bomber chuckled, closing his eyes he fell asleep too.


End file.
